More Fun Comics Vol 1 85
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Angel Other Characters: * Dr. Rankin Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Cliff Young | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Man Who Changed Faces" | Synopsis2 = Dr. Fate apprehends a gang of crooks and realizes that one of them has a tattoo identical to the missing underworld thug Mark Suffrito. When a dying man gives him a clue, leading to the Bensonhurst Nursing Home, he uncovers a spy ring. The spies are disguising themselves with the help of a plastic surgeon. Dr. Fate breaks up the spy ring and rescues their captive surgeon. During the course of the case, Kent Nelson becomes dissatisfied with his current situation and he decides to become a real doctor in order to save more lives. As a result of his decision, Inza Cramer decides to become a nurse. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "The Unhappy Hunting Grounds" | Synopsis3 = Aquaman receives a plea for help from a seal from Seal Island. Poachers led by Morrell are killing the seals and taking them aboard their ship. Aquaman makes trouble for them in an attempt to chase them off. However, the poachers capture him and place him on a tropical island without water. The poachers threaten to shoot him if he goes near the water. Before the hot sun can finish him off, Aquaman locates an underground tunnel leading back to the ocean. Having escaped the island, Aquaman enlists the aid of a swordfish to create a hole in the hull of Morrell's ship. He then signals the authorities to arrest the poachers. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "When Money Talks" | Synopsis5 = Percival Popp enlists the aid of the Spectre to convince bank clerk Hiram Mink to keep his job. Mink is bored with the bank job, so Spectre shows him a happy farmer, and the story behind some counterfeit money. Mink still refuses to change his mind, so Spectre shows him another man, who carelessly quit his job and gambled his money away. Mink learns from the example, so he keeps his job and invests in war bonds. | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "The Jest of Jason Biltwell" | Synopsis4 = As a dying jest, millionaire Jason Biltwell forces his nephew, Dan Wells, to complete three impossible tasks in order to receive his inheritance. If Dan fails, the money goes to Akers Home for Aging Cats. Akers hires gunmen to insure that Dan fails, so Johnny Quick intervenes. He protects Dan, then helps complete the three tasks: finding a needle in a haystack, counting the cans at the city dump, and counting the bricks in the tallest building. Akers tries to buy off Biltwell's lawyer, but Johnny convinces him to play straight. Wells gets his inheritance and builds a laboratory to cure disease. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Carl Grubber Other Characters: * Dr. Brennen * Jim Locations: * ** Weatherby Free Clinic Items: * * "Ring of Fate" | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ark the seal Antagonists: * Morrel Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hiram Mink Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Man Who Changed Faces" is reprinted in . * Starting this issue, Dr. Fate no longer wears the Cloak of Destiny and instead, he uses a magical ring. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #85 index entry }}